


Can't Feel My Love Anymore

by nowhere89



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowhere89/pseuds/nowhere89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But you left. To save the tiny humans. Without her. Arizona/Callie Spoilers for 7x12</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Feel My Love Anymore

You never wanted children. Well, not until you met Calliope.  
You wanted everything with her. But not like this.  
You didn't plan for it to happen like this.  
He was not part of your plan. Mark.  
He was not supposed to be a part of your future together.  
You and Calliope. Your 10 kids. Dog. Chickens.  
But you left. To save the tiny humans. Without her.  
And plans change. People change. Futures change.

You didn't plan for it to happen like this.  
Mark and Callie. A baby. Their baby.  
And you. Where does this leave you?  
You and Calliope? Your 10 kids? Dog? Chickens?

He was not supposed to be a part of your future together.  
He stole it from you. Your future.

But plans change. People change. Futures change.

End.


End file.
